The Wizard of Oz Original Motion Picture Soundtrack: The Deluxe Edition
'The Wizard of Oz Original Motion Picture Soundtrack: The Deluxe Edition' is a special edition of the motion picture soundtrack released in 1995. It was presented in a "long box" format with a comprehensive 48-page, full-color book by Jon Fricke entitled, "The Wizard of Oz: An Appreciation and Brief History of the Film and an Annotated Guide to the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Produced by Marilee Bradford and Bradley Flanagan." Table of Contents * The Musical Program * Chapter One: "If Ever, Oh, Ever a Wiz There Was..." — An Appreciation * Chapter Two: "And the Dreams That You Dare to Dream..." — The Making of ''Oz * Chapter Three: "Clip, Clip Here, Clip, Clip, There..." — Composing the Score / Editing the Film * Chapter Four: "We Haven't Really Met Properly..." — Arlen, Harburg, and Stothart * Chapter Five: "It Really Was No Miracle—What Happened Was Just This..." — The Story, Songs and Music * Chapter Six: Producer's Notes Track listing Disc 1 # Main Title - The MGM Studio Orchestra And Chorus # Trouble In School (Extended Version) # Farmyard (Outtake) # Over the Rainbow - Judy Garland # Miss Gulch (Extended Version) # Leaving Home # Crystal Gazing (Extended Version) # Cyclone (Extended Version) # Munchkinland - The MGM Studio Orchestra And Chorus # I'm Not A Witch Munchkinland Musical Sequence # Come Out, Come Out... - Billie Burke/The Munchkins # It Really Was No Miracle - Judy Garland/Billy Bletcher/The Munchkins # We Thank You Very Sweetly - Joseph Koziel/Frank Cucksey # Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead - The Munchkins # As Mayor of The Munchkinland City - Billy Bletcher/Pinto Colvig/J.D. Jewkes # As Coroner, I Must Aver - Harry Stanton # Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Reprise) - The Munchkins # The Lullaby League - Lorraine Bridges/Betty Rome/Carol Tevis # The Lollipop Guild - Billy Bletcher/Pinto Colvig/Harry Stanton # We Welcome You To Munchkinland - The Munchkins # Threatening Witch (Extended Version) # Leaving Munchkinland # Good Fairy Vanishes # Follow The Yellow Brick Road/You're Off To See The Wizard - Judy Garland/The Munchkins # The Cornfield # If I Only Had a Brain (Extended Version) - Ray Bolger/Judy Garland # We're Off to See the Wizard (Duo) - Judy Garland/Ray Bolger # The Apple Orchard (Extended Version) # If I Only Had a Heart (Extended Version) - Jack Haley # Witch On Roof (Extended Version) # Bees And Tin Woodman Lament (Partial Outtake) # We're Off to See the Wizard (Trio) - Judy Garland/Ray Bolger/Buddy Ebsen # Into The Forest of Wild Beasts # The Lion's Confession (Outtake) # If I Only Had The Nerve - Bert Lahr/Ray Bolger/Jack Haley/Judy Garland # We're Off to See the Wizard (Quartet) - Bert Lahr/Ray Bolger/Buddy Ebsen/Judy Garland # Poppies # The Spell (Extended Version) # Optimistic Voices # Sign On The Gate/The City Gates Open (Extended Version) # The Merry Old Land of Oz - Frank Morgan/Judy Garland/Ray Bolger/Jack Haley # Change of The Guard (Outtake)/Wizard's Exit # If I Were King of The Forest (Extended Version) - Bert Lahr/Judy Garland/Ray Bolger/Jack Haley # At The Gates of Emerald City (Extended Version) # Magic Smoke Cords # Terrified Lion Disc 2 # The Haunted Forest (Extended Version) # The Jitterbug (Outtake) - Judy Garland/Ray Bolger/Jack Haley/Buddy Ebsen # The Jitterbug's Attack (Extended Version) # The Witch's Castle (Extended Version) # Toto Brings News (Extended Version)/Over the Rainbow (Reprise)(Outtake) - Judy Garland/The MGM Studio Orchestra # March of The Winkies (Extended Version) # Dorothy's Rescue (Extended Version) # On The Castle Wall (Extended Version) # Ding-Dong! Emerald City (Outtake) - The MGM Studio Chorus/Ken Darby # The Wizard's Expose (Extended Verison)/Emerald City Graduation Exercises # Fill-In Awards/I Was Floating Through Space/Balloon Ascension/Second Cheer # I Hereby Decree # Delirious Escape (Extended Version)/Delirious Escape Continued/End Title Supplemental Material # Main Title (Alternate Take With Unused Tag) # Over the Rainbow (Partial Take) - Judy Garland # Over the Rainbow (Alternate Take) - Judy Garland # Cyclone (Final Film Version) # Munchkinland Insert (Alternate Tag) # I'm Not A Witch (Alternate Version) # Munchkinland Musical Sequence (Rehearsal Demo) - Harold Arlen, E.Y. Harburg # Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Alternate/A Capella Choir Version) - The MGM Studio Chorus # The Lollipop Guild (Orginal Munchkin Actors' Voices) - Three Unidentified Midgets # Follow The Yellow Brick Road/You're Off To See The Wizard (Orchestral Angles) # If I Only Had a Brain (Unused Dance Music) # If I Only Had A Heart (Unused Version) - Buddy Ebsen # The Lion's Confession (Outtake/Alternate Arrang.) # Poppies (Alternate Version With Heavenly Choir) # Optimistic Voices (Rehearsal Demo) - Harold Arlen, E.Y. Harburg # Optimistic Voices (Alternate Vocal Arrangement) - The Debutantes And The Rhythmettes # The Merry Old Land of Oz (Orchestral Angles) # If I Were King of The Forest (Partial Take/Alternate Vocal Tag) - Bert Lahr, Judy Garland, Ray Bolger, Buddy Ebson # If I Were King of The Forest (Alternate Vocal Tag) - Bert Lahr, Judy Garland, Ray Bolger, Buddy Ebson # The Jitterbug (Choreography Rehearsal) - Dona Massin, Ray Bolger, Buddy Ebsen, Bert Lahr # Over the Rainbow (Reprise)(Outtake/Alternate Version) - Judy Garland # Ding-Dong! Emerald City (Alternate Version) # End Title (Alternate Version) Wizard of Oz Original Motion Picture Soundtrack: The Deluxe Edition, The